<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blame by ScottieIsImpatient</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435461">Blame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottieIsImpatient/pseuds/ScottieIsImpatient'>ScottieIsImpatient</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>if you left me behind [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Enterprise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dark, Depression, Mentions of Death, i projected again whoopsie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottieIsImpatient/pseuds/ScottieIsImpatient</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blame shifts around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Madeline Reed &amp; Malcolm Reed, Malcolm Reed &amp; Charles "Trip" Tucker III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>if you left me behind [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I blame you.</p><p>I know I shouldn’t, but I do.</p><p>I blame you because it’s your memory that makes me cry. I blame you because when I think of how you held me in your arms, I want nothing more than to be there with you again, to feel safe and secure in a world littered by blood and death.</p><p>But I can’t. Because you’re gone.</p><p>And that makes me angry.</p><hr/><p>You don’t blame me.</p><p>You say you blame me, but you don’t.</p><p>You blame yourself because there was nothing you could do. You blame yourself because if you’d gotten there faster, if you’d yelled a little louder, if you’d prepared better, I might still be there to hold you in my arms.</p><p>But I can’t. Because I’m gone.</p><p>And that makes me sad.</p><hr/><p>You say you blame him.</p><p>I know better.</p><p>I know you blame yourself, because you’ve always been like that. I know you think it’s your fault, that you should have done more, that you should have realized sooner. I know you take your anger out on yourself. You plaster on that smile and you walk out of the house like there’s nothing wrong, but there is something wrong.</p><p>You’re hurting. I wish you would let me help.</p><p>That makes me anxious.</p><p>…</p><p>You said you blamed him when you really blamed yourself.</p><p>I should have known better.</p><p>You were hurting. I wish you had let me help.</p><p>But I can’t. Because you’re gone.</p><p>And now I blame myself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Order of POV is:</p><p>Malcolm<br/>Trip<br/>Madeline</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>